Aero
.]] Aero is the basic Wind-elemental spell. Unlike Fire, Blizzard, and Thunder, it does not always appear, and has been Blue, Black, and White magic. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II In the original NES version of the game, the Scourge spell was called Aero. However, it did not act like the common Aero spell, and was later renamed in later releases. Final Fantasy III Aero is a level 2 White Magic spell that can be bought in Tozus for 700 gil, while one can be found on Dragon's Peak. It can be used by the White Mage, Red Mage, Devout, and Sage Jobs. It is also used by Princess Sara and Prince Alus when they join the party as guests. This makes it one of the only directly offensive White Magic spells, alongside Aeroga, Tornado, and Holy. It has a base power of 45 and inflicts Wind and Ice-elemental damage to one or all enemies. The weapons Wyvern Claws, Wind Spear, and Air Knife can cast Aero when used as items in battle. Final Fantasy V Aero is a Blue Magic ability for the Blue Mage Job, learned from Moldwynd, Gigas, Magissa, Mykale, Azulmagia, and Defeater. It causes minor Wind-elemental damage on one or all enemies, and costs 4 MP to cast. Final Fantasy VI Aero is one of Strago's Lores, learned from Dark Force, Deathgaze, Demon, Marchosias, Sprinter, Storm Dragon, Tyrannosaur, Vasegiatta, and Gilgamesh. It deals Wind-elemental damage to all enemies, has a spell power of 125, hit rate of 150, and costs 41 MP to cast. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Aero, and its upgrades, Aerora and Aeroga, are all Elemental Magic Materia. They all deal Wind-elemental damage. Final Fantasy VII G-Bike Final Fantasy VIII Aero can be drawn from and junctioned to stats. Casting Aero in battle increases compatibility with Pandemona by 0.6 and with Quezacotl by 0.2, but lowers compatibility with Brothers by 0.2. When Magic Booster is used in the 2013 PC re-release, the player's inventory gains 100 Aero spells, among other basic spells. Final Fantasy IX'' Aero can be utilized by the enemies Griffin and Zuu. It deals minor Wind-elemental damage, and cost 7 MP for the enemy to use. It can't be reflected and works with Return Magic. ''Final Fantasy XI Aero is a tier 1 Black Magic spell used by Black Mages, Scholars, Geomancers, Red Mages, and Dark Knights. When cast, the spell inflicts Wind-elemental damage to a single enemy. The spell can be purchased from any of the three starter cities. There are six levels of the standard Aero spell, two types of Aerora spells, three types of Aeroga spells, and two types of Tornado. Final Fantasy XII Aero is a Black Magick spell, its license being Black Magick 2 that costs 25 License Points. It causes small Wind-elemental damage to all enemies in range. It can be bought in Rabanastre, from Dyce once the Garuda has been defeated, and Eruyt Village for 1200 gil. In the ''International Zodiac Job System version, Aero is a Black Magick 4 License that costs 30 LP. Two classes can use it: Black Mage and Red Mage. The Esper Chaos has a upgraded version called Aeroja, which causes Confuse and heavy Wind-elemental damage. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Aero is the name of the Yarhi Sylph's normal attack. Despite its name, it doesn't deal Wind-elemental damage, but only deal ranged non-elemental damage to one foe. Its appearance is like a shearing wind. Final Fantasy XIII Aero is an ability for the Ravager role, and takes up 1 ATB when the spell is cast. Not only does it inflict Wind-elemental damage but it can also stun the enemy for a short time. All of the party members learn it at different Crystarium levels. Aerora and Aeroga can also be learned and require 3 and 5 ATB to cast, respectively, all characters can use learn and use this spell. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Aero, while still being a Ravager ability, has been moved from a 'support' type of attack to a regular element in comparison to its use in the previous game as it lost its trait of stunning a target. Aero is available to Noel at level 9, Serah at level 12, Albino Lobo at level 21, Apotamkin from the start, Blue Chocobo from the start, Buccaboo Ace at level 19, Cloudburst from the start, Debris at level 5, Flanbanero at level 62, Koboldroid Yin from the start, Lightning from the start, Pink Lily from the start, Pleuston at level 22, Valfodr at level 15, and Vespid from the start. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Aero is dropped by Dryads. It deals wind damage to an opponent. It has ATB cost of 15, initial attack of x0.40, stagger power of C and stagger time of E. It is a locked ability in Utsusemi (LV 2) garb. It can also be used by Angel of Valhalla at bond level 2. [[Final Fantasy XIV/Legacy|Legacy ''Final Fantasy XIV]] Aero appeared as an ability in the original Final Fantasy XIV. At the initial release, Aero was a spell learned by Conjurers at rank 1. The ability inflicted wind-elemental damage to all enemies within an area of effect. After patch 1.20, the Conjurer class still retained the ability to use Aero and was learned at level 4. The ability now dealt wind-elemental damage to a single enemy and had a chance to inflict the Bleed status. In addition, Aero also functioned as the Combo action for Aerora. Aero could be assigned to any Disciple of War or Disciple of Magic class. ''Final Fantasy XIV Aero appears in the relaunch of ''Final Fantasy XIV as a Conjurer ability available at level 4. The ability deals wind-elemental damage with a potency of 50 to a single enemy and deals damage over time with a potency of 25 for a period of 18 seconds. Unlike in the original game, Aero is no longer eligible as a Cross-Class Ability to any Disciples of War. The spell can be used by all Disciple of Magic classes, however the only jobs that can use the ability are White Mage and Scholar. Some enemies such as Wind Sprites can still use the original direct damage version of Aero as a regular attack. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Bishops and Sages can cast Aero for the cost of 12 MP. It can be learned for 200 AP from the Judge Staff for Bishops, and for 200 AP from the Battle Mace for Sages. It has a Magic Power of 34, a range of 3 with a vertical reach of 2, and is stealable through the ability '''Steal: Ability'. It cannot be reflected, but can be countered by Return Magic, and can have MP absorbed from with Absorb MP. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Bishops and Sages have the ability to cast Aero at the cost of 14 MP. It is learned for 200 AP by both classes, but learned through the Energy Mace for Sages and through the Judicer's Staff for Bishops. Final Fantasy Tactics S Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Benjamin and Kaeli can both use the Black Magic spell Aero, which inflicts Wind-elemental damage to a single or multiple enemies. Aero can be found in the Focus Tower behind the door to the Windia region. If Phoebe is on Auto, she can randomly cast Aero despite not having the book for it thanks to a bug. Final Fantasy Legend III Aero appears as a White Magic spell in the game, it deals Tornado elemental damage to a single target. It cost 12 MP to use, and it can be bought for 700 GP in Lae (Past) and Muu (Past). Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Aero is a low level Black Magic spell. The spell costs 2 AP to cast and it has a spell power of 5. Aero can only be used if the Aero Tome item is in the player's inventory. The spell can be bought for 500 gil in Guera and in Horne after the defeat of Satan. Krinjh is automatically equipped with this spell when he joins the party. A variation called Strong Aero can be used when two Psyched Up characters cast Aero during the same turn. Bravely Default Aero is a level 2 White Magic. It inflicts minor wind damage. Group-casting is allowed. It costs 5 MP. Bravely Second: End Layer Final Fantasy Dimensions Final Fantasy Legends: Toki no Suishō Dissidia Final Fantasy Gabranth has Aero as a Bravery attack in EX Mode. It conjures a large tornado that slowly travels forward and initiates a chase sequence if it hits. Gabranth is able to use it both in the air and on the ground, and it costs 20 CP to equip and 140 AP to master. Shantotto's Spirit Magic: Air casts Aero while her Bravery is below 3,000. It conjures a small vortex of wind that draws in opponents. Aero is also an ability that can be chosen in Onion Knight's Sage EX Burst, but it does nothing when selected. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The upper limit for Shantotto casting Aero with Spirit Magic: Air is now 2000 Bravery. Dissidia Final Fantasy (2015) Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Aero is an Intelligence-based ability in ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade, and comes in two varieties, one with a rarity of Normal and one with a rarity of Normal Plus. The normal version has a base Attack of 120, a base Defense of 120, a maximum level of 20, and a Cost of 2. The Normal Plus version has, at base, an attack of 410, a defense of 430, a maximum level of 40, and a Cost of 7. Both are elementally aligned with Air, and both have fast leveling rates. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy World Wide Words Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Mobius Final Fantasy Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Kingdom Hearts Aero is a spell in '' , , , and . Gallery FFIII_NES_Aero.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (NES). FFIIIDS Aero.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (DS). Aero-ff5-snes.jpg|''Final Fantasy V'' (SNES). Aero-FF5-GBA.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). FFV iOS Aero.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (iOS). Ff6aero.PNG|''Final Fantasy VI'' (SNES). FFVI Lore Aero.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (GBA). FFVI Android Aero.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (Mobile). Image Placeholder.png|''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-. VIIGB Aero Icon.jpg|Icon in ''Final Fantasy VII G-Bike. VIIGB Aero II Icon.png|Icon for Aero II in Final Fantasy VII G-Bike. VIIGB Aero.png|''Final Fantasy VII G-Bike. FFIX Aero.png|Final Fantasy IX. FFXI Aero.png|Final Fantasy XI. FFXII Aero.PNG|Final Fantasy XII. RW Aero.png|Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. Aero_FFXIII.png|Final Fantasy XIII. Aero-Lightning-Returns.jpg|Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. FFXIV Aero.png|Final Fantasy XIV. FFXIV ARR Aero.png|Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn. FFTA Aero.png|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. FFTA2 Aero.png|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. FFMQ Aero.png|Final Fantasy Mystic Quest. FFLIII Aero.png|Final Fantasy Legend III. FF4HoL Aero.png|Aero in ''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. Bravely Default - Aero.jpg|''Bravely Default. FFD Aero.png|Final Fantasy Dimensions. DFF SM Aero.png|Aero used by Shantotto in ''Dissidia Final Fantasy. DFF Gabranth Aero.png|Aero used by Gabranth in Dissidia Final Fantasy. DFF2015 Shantotto Aero.png|Aero used by Shantotto in Dissidia Final Fantasy (2015). DFF2015 Aero.png|Aero used by Y'shtola in Dissidia Final Fantasy (2015). PFF Aero Icon.png|Icon in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Aero.png|''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Aero N.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (N). FFAB Aero N+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (N+). FFAB Aero - Sara SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR) FFIII. FFAB Aero - Sara SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+) FFIII. FFAB Aero - Ashe SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFXII. FFAB Aero - Ashe SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFXII. FFAB Aero - Sara Legend SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend) FFIII. FFAB Aero - Sara Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend) FFIII. FFAB Aero - Sara Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFIII. FFAB Aero - Sara Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFIII. FFRK Aero.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Aero.png|Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. CD2 Aero.png|Chocobo's Dungeon 2. BBS Aero.png|''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. Etymology de:Aero it:Aero ja:エアロ Category:Final Fantasy III White Magic Category:Final Fantasy V Blue Magic Category:Final Fantasy VI Lores Category:Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Elemental Magic Materia Category:Final Fantasy VIII Offensive Magic Category:Final Fantasy XI Elemental Magic Category:Final Fantasy XII Black Magick Category:Final Fantasy XIII Ravager Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Ravager Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XIV Spells Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Prayer Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Sagacity Category:Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Black Magic Category:Bravely Default White Magic Category:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Abilities